Presently light sources of a backlight module are mainly sorted into light emitting diodes (LEDs) and cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs). Since the light emitting diodes have advantages like low power consumption, using light emitting diodes to replace the cold cathode fluorescent lamps is the main trend of the development of backlight module industry.
Based on the concept of modular production, backlight modules, no matter direct-type or edge-type, use a light string having a plurality of light emitting diodes connected in series as the light source. Since a backlight module has to provide a stable and uniform surface light source, once one of the light emitting diodes burned out, the broken one needs to be changed immediately so as to maintain the uniformity of the surface light source. Therefore, maintenance or durability of the light strings of the backlight module is restrained by the working life of each of the light emitting diodes.
Hence, it is necessary to provide an LED module and an LED light string using the same to overcome the problems existing in the conventional technology.